Gone For Now
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Uum, angst. First barely angsty story I wrote. Cirwako.
1. Gone

Cirno awoke, foggily, rubbing her eyes. Suwako was already up, for her side of the mat and blankets were ruffled. Cirno could hear people moving and dishes clinking in the Moriya shrine's kitchen. She slowly stood and grabbed a loose tank top, which may have been Suwako's, for what they had done the night before, she didn't know who's stuff was who's. She slipped on some stray bloomers and walked out of the room, stretching. She went into the kitchen, walking up to Suwako's back, wrapping her arms around her, her head on Suwako's shoulder. She yawned. Sanae smiled, flipping eggs in the pan.

"Good morning." Suwako said, smiling and getting out several glasses.

"G'mnhnng." Cirno yawned again.

Suwako knew Cirno was not good at waking up all the way, but that was one of her charms, she thought. She was happy to be with her in her last hours of freetime. She had gotten a letter from Nitori, stating that the frog population was overriding Youkai Mountain, and just from a small pond. She would have to travel, a very long way, Cirno couldn't come with her, for this was Suwako's specialty, and Nitori asked that only one person should come.

"How cahn I help?" Cirno's voice was groggy.

"You can sit down. Get comfortable." Suwako turned and smoothed out Cirno's hair.

Cirno shuffled over to the small reed table, her bare feet making no sounds, and sat down, laying her head on the cool surface.

"I have to talk to you, meet me in the bedroom." Suwako sighed.

Cirno then proceeded to shuffle over to the sliding door of their room. "Kay."

Suwako and Cirno finished their food quietly. Cirno, now fully awake, leaned back on her hands.

"The frogs are back." Suwako said, sadly.

"You're gonna leave again!?" Tears brimmed in Cirno's eyes.

"Yeah, I have no choice." Suwako embraced Cirno.

"How long will you be gone?" Tears rolled down both Cirno and Suwako's faces.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Suwako said.

Cirno pushed herself up and kissed Suwako softly. The kiss broke and their foreheads touched.

"You sure you have to go?" Cirno whispered. "Why can't you stay?" Cirno cried now.

"It's okay, Cirno, I'm the frog goddess, I don't have a choice but to go. Don't cry, I'll be back, I will be back." Suwako wiped the tears from Cirno's face, smiling meekly.

"When?" Cirno asked. "When do you hafta leave?"

"By four, but we have time to do whatever we want until then." Suwako smiled, stroking Cirno's cheeks. "We could even..." Suwako whispered into Cirno's ear, breathing sensually onto it.

"One more time before you leave..." Cirno said.

"I can promise a lot more than once." Suwako smirked, making Cirno turn bright red.

-/:/-

The two lay in silence, the only sound in the room, the heavy breathing of the lovers. Suwako was on top of Cirno, their legs still scissored.

"You know I love you." Suwako pulled Cirno into her chest.

"Yeah." Cirno said.

"I won't forget about you, no matter how long I'm gone. So don't even think about forgetting me." Suwako laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't ever forget you." Cirno smiled.

Suwako looked at the clock. The two lay for about another half hour, then Suwako started putting on clothes, and was packing.

Cirno and Suwako walked to the last part of the shrine's stairs.

"Goodbye... I really do love you." Cirno grabbed Suwako and kissed her, their kiss was passionate, and their tongues battled.

"Mm... Cirno I mmm... Gotta get...goi-mm" Suwako hugged her.

As the frog walked out of view, she turned, waving back at Cirno, who was weeping.


	2. Back

It had been a year since Cirno had seen Suwako last. She had written every day, the letters delivered by a blue frog at eight p.m exactly every night. Cirno would wait by the pond for the frog's blue glow. The letters told Cirno what had happened during the day. Suwako's frog would always wait, for Cirno to read it. Sometimes Cirno would even give the frog something for Suwako, which would be taken directly to her. She had only stopped getting letters for about a day. The frog would come and sit with her, seeming to smile. Every morning, Cirno watched for anything in the distance.

One morning, she saw someone, running towards the shrine. This person wore a hat. It was Suwako. Cirno couldn't wait to feel her warmth. She stood, waving. Suwako ran and jumped onto her, they fell onto the first few steps of the shrine. Suwako beamed at her, holding Cirno in her arms.

Suwako's appearance was a little rugged, and Cirno smoothed out the creases in her dress.

Cirno pushed her mouth onto Suwako's, the kiss full of hot, restrained, passion. Cirno tugged on Suwako's hair, and Suwako's hands went down her sides.

Sanae swept the pathway, and paused, looking at the two. "You are in public, after all."

The two ran up the steps, barely reaching their room before Suwako pulled Cirno's face into her own.

"Cirno... mm... You taste so mmmm!" Suwako huffed.

"Suwako... I love...mmhh" Cirno had somehow got Suwako's top off, throwing it outside of the room.

Suwako shuddered at the feeling of her chest being exposed that quickly. She didn't know about Cirno dominating, she liked being able to get her squirming and wanting her touch. She had gotten some things from Nitori, that she wanted to try. She ran her hands around Cirno's clothed butt. Cirno sighed, and went a little bit limp into the kiss.

"Cirnoo... I got some things from..mmm Nitori. I wanna try them." Suwako held Cirno's face in her hands.

"Kaaay..." Cirno still was attached to Suwako's back.

Suwako walked over to her bag, hunting around until she pulled out a double-ended strap-on. Cirno's eyes grew large. Suwako pushed Cirno onto the wall, pulling her bloomers down and discarding them. She followed by discarding her own.

"I don't know much about these..." Suwako said, holding up the toy. She attempted to slide it into herself.

"You have to allow it to." Cirno said, pushing Suwako into a sitting position on the floor and ran her hand down the middle of Suwako's body. "You gotta... make it wet, ehehehe..." She brought her mouth to Suwako's entrance. She licked around the outside, before Suwako pushed her head into her.

"It's been a year." Suwako groaned. Suwako cried out when she felt Cirno's chilly tongue fully enter her. "Aaaaah!..."

Cirno held Suwako's hands down with her own, causing Suwako to buck her hips into Cirno's mouth. "Schalm dshown." Cirno said, still sucking at her core.

Cirno drew her mouth out, leaving a trail of fluids. She dove back in, drawing out a yell from her lover. She flicked her tongue onto Suwako's clit, nipping it. She thrusted three fingers into the entrance. She sucked on the nub of flesh.

"Shirno! I'm gonna...aaaaauuh!" Suwako couldn't finish her sentence, for she came, Cirno lapping up the sticky liquid.

"That should do it..." Cirno said, wiping her mouth with her bare arm.

Suwako slid in the short end of the toy. "Lean over to the wall."

Cirno leaned over and put her hands on the wall. Suwako positioned the attachment at Cirno's entrance. She eased her way in, Cirno gasping. She felt Cirno quiver around the attachment. She started to thrust slowly, then she sped up to quick, rough, thrusting.

"Aah!...Aauh!...Auu!...Aaagh!..." Suwako cried in time with her thrusts.

A few more minutes passed and Cirno turned around, pushing Suwako onto the floor with a thump, pulling out the toy. She pulled Suwako's legs up, giving her easy access. She mounted Suwako, grinding against her stomach roughly. Cirno came, screaming out Suwako's name. Whitish fluid coated Suwako's stomach and chest. Suwako thought she would, play, with Cirno. She grabbed Cirno's nipples, tugging on them. She enjoyed the sound of Cirno, for she hadn't heard, smelled, tasted, or even seen her lover for a year.

"Sit on my face." Suwako said, pulling Cirno's hips towards her face.

Cirno hesitated, then moved herself onto her lover's face. No sooner did Suwako push her tongue into Cirno. Cirno's cries turned Suwako on, more than usual. Cirno squirmed, so Suwako held her down by the hips. Cirno came repeatedly into Suwako's mouth. She savored the taste, smiling to herself. Cirno collapsed, huffing and gripping the mat.

"Suwako..." Cirno sighed.

"I missed you... So much." Suwako said, putting her body on Cirno's like a shell, interlocking their hands from behind. She planted kisses down Cirno's sweaty shoulder blades. Cirno's back rose and fell quickly, her breaths heavy.

"We should go out. And do something, Y'know?" Cirno smiled.

"I like how we are now, but maybe a hot-spring or something." Suwako rubbed her face in Cirno's back.

"You guys should go out. Celebrate." Sanae said, picking up stray objects and tossing them into the room. Cirno and Suwako's faces both grew tomato red, freezing up. "Just make sure to wash the mat, okay?" She sighed, exiting the room.

"A-Alright...we'll go to uuh...a hot-spring, good idea." Cirno scratched her head.

The two dressed, and headed out, sightseeing on their way to the hot-spring, laughing and holding hands.


End file.
